Back to the Past
by labadabadoobah
Summary: Hermione goes back in time, to the Marauder era, to help prevent the destruction of Hogwarts and Dumbledore's death. But more importantly defeat Voldermort. She helps prevent Lily and James' death, finds a cure for Remus and prevents Sirius' sentence for Azkaban. She also cant help falling for a certain man. But more importantly can she defeat the Dark Lord? Rated T for language.
1. Potionsss

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters! I only own my OCs. If i did own HP...i swear draco and hermione would have gotten together... :P just sayin.**

**Hermione's POV**

"One of us has to go back."

_It all makes sense! We can do this...We can prevent Remus and Tonks' deaths , and Fred's and even more! But more importantly, we can prevent Dumbledore's._

Snape had left Hogwarts a bit of a certain potion before he died. So had Professor Dumbledore. They were all planning this. They decided to make a time travelling potion. So we could defeat *gulp* Voldermort.

Professor McGonagall had added a bit of the potion too. We had all voted on who should go back in time.

McGonagall said to exclude Harry, because well imagine the look on James Potter's face if he saw a literal twin of him. We also had to exclude Ron and Neville because they both were terribly hurt. We thought about sending Luna in...but then she would become too fascinated with the thought of being an Animagus that she'd simply forget the mission. They thought about Ginny but as soon as her name popped up Harry, Ron and I yelled "NO!" so very dramatically. I thought about it. I was the only one.

"**I volunteer."**

**Ron's POV**

"NO! SHE CAN'T!"

I screamed.

_She just couldn't. _

"Ron...I have to...I'm the only one who can..." She looked at me with her pleading eyes.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! AND YOU WON'T!" I practically screamed at her.

"WHY CAN'T I RON! WHY NOT?!"

She was crying.

"You know what Ron?" she rubbed away tears, "I'm really tired of you always telling me what to do!"

She was crying now.

"Please Ron, let me do this."

I nodded slightly unsure about myself.

"Thank you, Ron."

She turned to McGonagall.

"I'm ready, Professor."

"Okay, But Ms. Granger, you do realise that if you do this...you might not be able to come back."

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"Ron. You said you'd let me do this. And Professor, it's a risk I'm willing to take."

**I frowned. "Doesn't mean I like it." I muttered.**

**Harry's POV**

"Hermione," It was the first word he had said throughout the whole conversation.

"Promise me you'll be safe," I looked her in the eye, "Promise all of us."

She nodded.

"And also promise me that you don't fall for my fathers dashing good looks."

She rolled her eyes.

I laughed.

"I'll keep all of that if you promise not to do anything stupid while I'm gone," she smiled.

"Hermione, you're going to be using the Time Turner. We won't realize you're not here."

"But I might not-"

"DON'T SAY IT! You are and you will come back."

"Okay. Professor, I'm ready."

"Yes Miss Granger. Now drink the potion."

Hermione gulped down the potion.

"Yes now, what are you going to do to get into Hogwarts?" asked the Professor.

"I'm going to write Dumbledore a letter telling him my parents just died and that they had been home-schooling me and ask if I could go to Hogwarts."

"Correct."

"Blood hell! Hermione! You look 11!" Ron had just exclaimed.

"It's the Potions work. Goodbye Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville all of you. And thank you Professor."

She hugged me. "Take care of them for me. Okay Harry?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I will, we're going to miss you."

"I'll only be gone for a second, remember?"

I laughed.

She hugged Ron awkwardly. "Bye Ron."

"Bye Mione..."

She wouldn't look at him.

"Ginny, I am absolutely going to miss you the most!"

"Hey!" the others shouted together.

Hermione giggled.

"Miss Granger, you really must go now."

"Yes I know, thank you Professor." She hugged a stunned looking McGonagall.

"Bye Harry, Luna, Neville...Ginny, Professor, Dean, Seamus, George-"

"Miss Granger..."

"Oh yes sorry..."

She turned the time turner.

"Is it just me or did she not say my name?" Ron asked.

"I'm still here you know..." Hermione sighed and pecked a kiss on Ron's cheek.

"Bye," she waved.

**And just like that...**_**she was gone.**_


	2. Meet Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters/friends. I only own my OC.**

_A/N: Sorry! I haven't updated in like forever! If anyone has Wattpad I'm on it and I upload there more often, I'm LabadabadooBah. Duh! Soo here's Chapter 2 (oh and remember when they were kids (under 15) Voldermort hadn't come yet): _

* * *

Hermione's POV.

Hermione couldn't feel Harry or Ginny's hand anymore. She opened her eyes. She was in a house and it looked very familiar...she turned around and her eyes widened. There was a family tree. But it wasn't just any family tree...it was the Blacks.

Hermione looked around just to be sure.

_This surely can't be Sirius's house it just feels so...dark._

She walked around and into his room.

_Still as messy as always._

Then she heard footsteps.

"I hate you!" someone yelled, "Why are you so cruel to muggles!"

_Is that Sirius? That's Sirius! Oh no! He's coming up here! Uh...I'll just say my apparating went wrong!_

She heard footsteps coming and someone slammed the door. She turned around.

"Aah!" Sirius screamed.

"Be quiet!" Hermione hissed covering his mouth.

Sirius nodded so she let go. If there was one thing she knew about Sirius was that he was trustworthy, but of course she only knew the man for 2 years.

"Look, I'm sorry to invade your room, my apparating must of gone wrong," Hermione told him. She felt bad lying to Sirius but she was partly telling the truth. The time turner was supposed to land her in...Hogwarts.

_Well that explains it. You can't apparate into Hogwarts._

"Oh, okay...wait you know how to apparate?!" Sirius said.

"Yes..." Hermione looked at him.

"I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before...do you go there?" Sirius asked her.

"Well I do now...my, um parents were killed, and uh...they were homeschooling me..." She told him.

_Okay now I feel really bad._

She tried to look sad. Then she smiled sadly "but I'm fine now."

"Oh...I'm sorry for your loss," Sirius said sadly.

"Umm...can I use your owl? Mine flew off and yeah..." Hermione told him.

"Oh. Sure."

Sirius was staring at her.

Sirius's POV.

The girl smiled. He didn't really believe her but he was good at heart so he fetched Sphinx, his owl.

"Here you go," He gave her some paper and a quill.

"Oh...there's no ink," the girl said.

"That quill doesn't need ink," he told her.

She looked at the quill then back at him.

"I'm sorry I can't use this."

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Because there's a type a quill, that looks like that, that is altered to when you write on anything with it, it sinks into your skin and it really hurts," she explained.

"No wonder my hand hurts after my parents tell me to write with it!" Sirius puffed.

"What? Your parents are cruel! Umm..sorry...anyways I'll write my letter and be off."

Sirius gave her a quill and ink and she wrote the letter.

He read over her shoulder.

_" Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_My name is Harmony Jane Grande._

_My parents had homeschooled me and they have recently...passed away._

_ I am a half-blood wizard and I have no home at the moment, no where to go to school either._

_I was wondering if you would consider allowing me at Hogwarts._

_I am a Straight O student and I always go for extra credit._

_Please consider it and I understand if the answer is no._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Miss Harmony Jane Grande. "_

And then she sent Sphinx off.

"Thank you Sirius, for letting me use your owl. I'll be going now then..."

"But where will you be staying?" I asked Harmony.

"Leaky Cauldron."

She emptied her pockets and she had a lot of Galleons. And she put them in her purse.

Then Sphinx arrived back.

"Well that was fast Sphinx!" I told him.

**"Look Sirius. He has a letter."**

* * *

**AN: Okay this chapter sucks and is short because I had to throw it all together REALLLLLY fast. Forgive me :'( **

**anyways ill be updating every week or so...sorry :(**

**~ Alili the Pie Lord.**


	3. Acceptance to Hogwarts

**Disclaimers: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter :( or any of the books/movies/friends...if i did...Nuna and Dramione :D heh. I only own my OCs in the Marauder era.**

_A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews :) keep em coming :D i just wanted to say that i could use some ideas u know for later chapters. so yeah enjoy :). _

* * *

Hermione's POV

She looked at Sirius.

"Sirius look he has a letter."

"Probably from the old man himself eh?" Sirius joked.

Hermione picked up he letter, which was in a scroll, and smacked him on the head with it.

"Ow! What was that for!" he rubbed his head.

"_That, _was for making fun of Dumbledore_._ You should know better!" She explained.

"Well sorr-ey," he said.

Then he looked at her.

"Well? What are you waiting for! Open _it_!"

"Oh right..."

I opened the letter.

"I'll read it out loud then shall I?"

"Dear Miss Her-" she was cut off.

"Sirius!" a woman screeched, "do you have anyone up there?"

"No mum! Go away!" He yelled back.

"You sure? Is it James? Oh it _must _be James!" She screeched again.

"No one's up here! And why would James bother coming to this ruddy place!"

"Fine then," his mum said.

"Maybe we should be quieter?" he suggested.

"Oh sure, um what was it again...oh yes."

I pulled my wand out.

"_Quietus_," she whispered, "Don't worry it quietens the sound of a person so that no one else will hear them."

I smiled at him.

"Okay I'll read it now."

Sirius POV

"Dear Miss Grande,

I am deeply sorry for your loss, if there is anything please just ask.

A list of all of your items needed for Year 4 at Hogwarts is below.

Now I must ask how do you wish to be sorted? Yes we will discuss this when you arrive.

And I see you've already met young Sirius Black. Well he can help you get all your items with you.

Also, I understand you where homeschooled, but I would like you to purchase all the requirements from Year 1 to 4.

I need to see if there is anything you have missed. I understand it will be costly so just tell the shop owners Dumbledore asked for them,

and they will give you it free of charge, also a 2 pets are allowed One owl and the other one is not neccesary.

I look foward to meeting you,

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

She looked up and said, "And there goes the shopping list."

"Cool, great." I said.

"So I'll see you in a week?" I asked.

"Count on it," she smiled.

"I should take the list, for you know safe keeping."

"Okay, thanks again Sirius," she hugged me and dissaparated.

I saw a bit more of the letter on the back.

'Dear Sirius, please feed that bird of yours! And don't let her get away,' I read to myself.

I smiled, folded the letter and put it in drawer.

I couldn't wait to see Prongs, Moony and Wormtail again. Maybe I could introduce them to Harmony. And to Lily too.

My thoughts went back to Hogwarts and how much fun we had teasing Snivellus.

I laughed.

But we had to stop because Lily -

"Sirius Orion Black! How many times must I call you for supper!" my mother screeched, interrupting my thoughts.

"And now, back to my non-hogwarts life of a living hell," I mumbled to myself.

"Sirius!" she screeched.

"Bloody hell I'm coming!" I yelled at her.

_Oh well, one more week of this dump and then I'll be back at Hogwarts, home._

* * *

_A/N: okay this was a short and bad chapter kinda sorry if it was. and i know its been past a week :( its just family crisis at the moment and stuff :-/. so yeah. see ya next week ^_^_

_~ Alili the Pie Lord._

_**Spell: Quietus**  
_

_**What it does: Quietens the person talking's voice and the people around it. Can only be heard by those also with the spell applied.**_

_**Just type Harry Potter Spells or something on google :P. **_


End file.
